


Storm and Quicksand

by katanaxriot



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, One Shot, Short One Shot, Trust Me It's Not What You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katanaxriot/pseuds/katanaxriot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are two very different woman but they own his heart equally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm and Quicksand

Sara is the incarnation of a storm. 

She's beautiful and loud, boisterous and destructive, vengeful and dark. When she laughs she does so wholeheartedly with her head thrown back and her eyes screwed shut. She howls out her laughter. And when she cries it's a waterfall, pouring out of her uncontainable. No dams or barricades could hope to keep her tears at bay. And when they have sex, they fuck hard. She's all teeth and nails, screams and shouts. She pulls his hair and rides him as if her life depends on it. And when she's angry it's much of the same, screaming and yelling, throwing and breaking. 

She is a force of nature. 

She's a storm. 

Oliver met her at a dive bar. He'd had a couple drinks already when she approached him, a smirk firmly in place. 

“You look lonely, handsome.” She had purred, low and smooth. 

They'd only talked for a few minutes before she led him to the restroom in the back. They had hardly exchanged names before he had gotten his first taste of her. And he was quickly hooked, caught in her whirlwind. 

Sara is a storm. 

Felicity is the epitome of quicksand. 

She's warm and soft, lovely and supple, caring and charming. When she laughs it's small giggles that erupt from her throat, a melodic sound that caresses his ears. Her eyes shine bright with mirth and her cheeks tinted red with joy. When she cries it is quiet, a single tear streak down her right cheek and muffled sniffs behind her hand. And when they have sex they make love. Two bodies coming together in a slow rhythm, it's all soft pants and gazing eyes, sweet kisses and gentle caresses. And when she's angry she gets deadly quiet, killing him with her silence. She straightens her back and squares her shoulders as if preparing for battle. 

She's alluring and inviting. 

She is quicksand. 

Oliver quite literally ran into her at a coffee shop. She spilled her latte all over him. 

“Oh! I am so so sorry.” She had fussed, her hands flailing around. 

After apologizing profusely, they had started talking. They talked for hours and hours. And when their hands brushed over the table she had looked down and mentioned the time. She had gotten up and left, a small wave as her goodbye. She had sucked him in slowly and before he knew it he was a goner, lost in her haze. 

Felicity is quicksand. 

Oliver cannot deny the similarities between the two women. The blond hair, the blue eyes, the freckles—it's all very obvious to him. 

But being with Sara is like an insane roller coaster ride, one he's not sure he would get off of if he could. One minute she's all smiles and laughs and a good time and the next moment she's destruction and chaos. He gets whiplash from how quickly she changes her tune. 

Being with Felicity is different, in almost every way imaginable. She's like a quiet mystery, a puzzle with a million pieces that he's so desperate to solve. Felicity is strong willed and kind and caring. She makes him want to be a better man. 

Sara would show up at his place unannounced, a case of beer in hand. Everything would be very relaxed and laid back between them. She’d make fun of him, laugh loudly at his jokes, and lounge on the couch. They would watch a game, drink beer, eat pizza, and soon enough she would be mounting him. She would tear off his clothes and attack him in frenzy. 

Felicity would call him up and ask him out for a picnic. They would walk hand in hand through the woods until they found a nice quiet spot beneath the trees. She would roll out a blanket and they would eat out of the picnic basket she brought, chatting about everything and nothing. Then dessert would come around and they'd find more food on themselves than in their mouths and they'd make slow soft love under the trees. 

Sometimes after sex, Sara would roll onto her back and stare up at the ceiling and get very quiet. In those moments Oliver could tell she was lost in her own head, battling the storm within herself. 

After sex Felicity would snuggle into his side and draw imaginary shapes on his chest. She'd talk about random things from her past or weird dreams she'd once had. She’d talk and talk until her eyes drooped and her hand dropped. Oliver could see that she was trying to connect their souls the same way their bodies had been connected. 

Asleep in his arms now, Oliver can't help but to think she looks so young. As he moves hair from her face, he can see that the storm has past and the babbling is finished. He's not sure whom he will wake up next to tomorrow. 

Maybe Sara snoring softly by his side, like she does sometimes, or maybe he'll wake up to an empty apartment to find all of Sara's clothes gone, sometimes she likes to disappear by the time he wakes. 

Maybe Felicity will be snuggled into his side, her glasses skewed on her nose, or maybe he'll wake to the sound of her humming from the kitchen while she makes pancakes, something she often does when she stays the night. 

Oliver isn't quite sure what to expect from this small woman asleep beside him. Some days he bares her strongest storm, other days he tries to stay afloat her deepest sands. But one thing's certain, whether she calls herself Sara or Felicity, he is madly in love with her and plans to stick around and embrace all of her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little dabble that came to me one night, it's not part of a preexisting universe of mine.   
> Hope it was something a little different than what you've read before.  
> Also, in case it isn't clear, Felicity and Sara are the same woman.
> 
> Much love


End file.
